This invention relates generally to vehicle air bag installations and, more particularly, to an air bag module in which the module cover is attached to the inflator support without additional fasteners.
It is common to provide an air bag assembly in which an inflator is riveted to a container for the air bag. A cover is then attached to the container with additional rivets. With this arrangement, all elements in the assembly are assembled at one time. The assembled unit is then handled, stored and transported several times before installation in a passenger vehicle.
The inflator is the most expensive component of an air bag assembly. The probability of damage to the inflator is proportional to the amount of handling. It would be desirable to assemble all components in an air bag assembly, except the inflator, for subsequent handling as a unit. The inflator could then be installed at the last possible moment before vehicle installation of the assembly. This would reduce the probability of inflator damage. Also, any reduction in the number of rivets used also reduces assembly time and resultant cost.
It would be desirable to provide an air bag module in which the assembly cover is attached without additional rivets or other fasteners, but which secures the cover against subsequent removal during air bag deployment.
It would be desirable to provide an air bag module which permits the inflator to be assembled subsequent to assembly of the other components.